


Of Sweet Nothings And Mild Curses

by HaruPotter15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crossover, Elena Bashing, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Dumbledore Bashing, Mentions of Wizarding World, Mild Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Soul Bond, Stefan Bashing, True Mates, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruPotter15/pseuds/HaruPotter15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>⚠ WARNING! IF ALLERGIC TO CROSSOVERS PLEASE DO NOT READ!</p><p>This CROSSOVER is between the HP series (Harry Potter) and TVD series (The Vampire Diaries).</p><p>This fic contains the lead female (HP OC) who is the daughter of Harry Potter and Tom Riddle who were brought together by a soul bond (From The Book: Mending A Broken Soul) and also contains the main canon characters of the TVD series. </p><p>~~~~</p><p>After a few certain circumstances and events, Lyra Riddle ends up casted off by an anonymous spell to Mystic Falls at the start of her seventh year. Unfortunately she ends up falling in the middle of a fight between Vampires and somehow gets thrown into their little world of never ending problems…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS IS A CROSSOVER FIC! IF ALERGIC TO CROSSOVERS PLEASE DO NOT READ! IF SPECIFIC SYMPTOMS OF ALERGY SHOW UP PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. this plot and fic popped out of nowhere (I swear)

 

**Chapter One**

**Welcome To Mystic Falls**

 

Lyra Riddle was undoubtedly, without a question, a true Slytherin at heart. Her several layers of charismatic masks and forced smiles were all to go by with her manipulative streak. Her manners were off the charts, presumably better than most high ranked pureblood etiquette and correspondents. Most importantly, the hat had sorted her into _Slytherin_ . And yet, somehow, she had ended up as the direct descendant of Helga Hufflepuff. She was a _snake_ not a _badger,_ or so she tried to convince herself. No matter how many times she dwelled into the dark arts, cast one of the three unforgivables or even manipulated someone, Lyra always seemed to find herself to be _very hard working, loyal when she sought it to be and somehow sincerely kind_ to the people she cared and loved for. Though there weren't a lot of them she noted as she fixed the last remains of her rusty and broken time turner. She had accidently stumbled upon it when she was going through some of the books in the Hufflepuff chambers underground. Honestly, what was Helga thinking when she built the thing?

 

Shaking her head, dark brown hair swishing from side to side with her ponytail, the emerald eyed female gathered up her parchments, rolled them up and quickly sorted them down into one of the spare trunks in Helga’s chambers. Lyra then warded the trunk with a password and went back to her time turner, eyes sparkling with curiosity and lips set into a firm line of concentration.

 

She carefully stood up from her plush dark wood chair, its legs scraping across the dark wooden floor in protest. Her fingers gently caressed around the old time turner, possible the only one left after she had found out that most had been swiped of the earths existence. And then she _felt it,_ the pulse of grey magic drumming under her skin and sending her body into a bliss of calmness. Her eyes fluttered closed and when she opened them, she was _falling,_ down from the _sky._

 

A loud scream escaped her lips, heart thumping in her ears and wind slashing through her black, green and silver robes. She inwardly cursed, fingers tightening around the time turner as he hair whipped at her face. It took a moment for her to register what actually was happening and she clenched her emerald eyes shut, reacher for her hidden wand and willed her magic to at least softer the landing and to save her life. She needed to live. There were a few things she had planned for the magical world and she wasn't about to drop out of it just because she was falling down from the sky about 60 to 70 feet.

 

Nah, she was _perfectly fine._ Well, as fine as she could get.

 

“ _What’s that!?”_

 

And suddenly her body had stilled, her robes stopped whipping at her body and her eyes had snapped open. Before she could retaliate, an _oof_ left her lips as her back collided with the hard and cold ground underneath her. Lyra let out a groan followed by a few curse words as she rolled over on the ground before she shakily stood up back to her original height, wand held tightly at her side and time turner nowhere to be seen. She narrowed her emerald eyes at the curious and fear filled looks she was receiving from a few specific Vampires, a muggle girl and what seemed to be a... witch with the core level of a squib? Er...something like that. Dusting off her robes wandlessly _,_ Lyra cast the ‘people’ across her a skeptical look before she turned on her heels, she didn't need to obliviate them. Obviously they knew about the supernatural and well, the supernatural just stuck together in hiding. Or so she thought.

 

The emerald eyed female then came to a stop, face coming in contact with a firm chest and she groaned, taking a step back to look at the person who had stopped her. “Already leaving, love?”, The male asked, the whisper passing Lyra’s ears gently as her green eyes caught the curious stare of a pair of jade blue orbs that seemed to be filled with little specks of sea green and dark brown. The female suddenly felt jealous of the male's eyes, they were quite spectacular compared to her own plain ones. And then the jealousy was replaced by anger, anger from the fact that he man in front of her had to nerve to actually _stop her_. What was he? Suicidal? Lyra breathed in deeply remembering to count to three to calm her temper down. Things like this always seemed to happen when someone turned down her ideas or opposed her of doing what she wanted to do. Those people, well, let's just say they didn't exactly end up having a chance to live a fulfilled life.

 

The brown haired female then lifted up her wand towards the man’s neck, emerald eyes narrowed and lips curled up into a small, simple and innocent smile. And before the man could react, Lyra muttered a low ‘ _bombarda maxima’_ and watched with content as the man was thrown back several meters with a loud _boom_ and a minor explosion of smoke. “Anyone else?”, Lyra questioned as she turned her head to look back at the others who were watching, expressions varying from fearful to confused to amused. The Hufflepuff descendant then stilled, a low and gruff laugh tickling the back of her ears as a pair of arms circled around her waist from behind and the bitter smell of blood filled her nostrils. Her head had suddenly swooned, dizziness kicking in as the scenery around her blurred into one big blob of colours. Lyra’s stomach lurched and a groan left her lips, emerald eyes closing on instinct as everything around her had suddenly stilled but the dizziness kept at it persistence.

 

“ _You okay, love?”_ A Smooth but thick British accent passed Lyra’s ears in a whisper once again and she clenched her fists, fingers curling around soft cotton. _“Does it look like i’m okay?”,_ She hissed, eyes still closed tightly and dizziness still kept in place. The female then blanched as she heard a deep chuckle and slowly fluttered her emerald eyes open, surroundings of a manor more or less clear. She lifted up her head, eyes looking from underneath her wavy side fringe and she hitched a breath coming face to face with a handsome male, the peculiar eyes from before boring into her own plain ones.  “What?”, She breaths out in a voice barely above a whisper and the man in front of her tilts his head slightly side ways, eyes till making perfect contact with Lyra’s emerald orbs except this time there's a little spark in them instead of the curious look from before.

 

“A-hem” Comes the ‘cough’ from behind Lyra and she blinks, dropping her eyes to her hands that are still tightly holding the males dark button up shirt. She didn't even remember being turned around much less curling her fingers around soft cotton. She blinks again, about to take a step back when fingers gently curl around both of her wrists and slowly pull her hands down from the male's shirt and instead of pushing her away, bring her even closer. The scent of woods after a thunderstorm — clean and elemental, storm through the girls senses and somewhat calm her down.

 

“I wonder what would happen if I snapped this thing?”, A female voice from behind Lyra questions, curiosity clear in her voice and Lyra snaps out of her daze. She hastily pulls her hands away from the males, missing the small drop of his lips as she quickly spins on her heels, her whole system screaming **_WAND_ ** at her. Her emerald eyes narrow at the sight of a tall, female blonde with striking blue eyes holding _her_ wand and looking it over skeptically. Lyra mutters a quick “ _Accio wand”_ and watches with content as the wand flies from the females grasp to her own hand. The blonde female’s eyes slightly widen as she raises her head to stare at Lyra, face running through several emotions. “Interesting”, The blonde mutters after a moment of silence. A small smirk breaks out onto her pale face as she takes a few steps towards Lyra and outstretches her hand. “Rebekah Mikaelson, pleasure to meet you”, She says smirk still in place and the witch of the three stares at the girl's hand before she shakes it. “Lyra Riddle, likewise”, the emerald eyed Slytherin nods her head in recognition.

 

“That's Nik, my older brother”, Rebekah explains as she motions her head over to the male behind Lyra. Helga’s descendant turns around, hand already outstretched and green eyes in a gleam, “Teen Napper” she accuses lightly and the male's lips curl up into somewhat a smile, dried up blood stuck to his neck but no wound to be found. “Miss Riddle”, He motions bringing the witch's hand up to his lips as he presses a gentle kiss to the back of the females knuckles. Lyra lets out a sigh as she lets her hand fall down to her side, other hand still tightly holding her wand in caution. “So”, The brown haired female starts as she flickers her eyes from Rebekah to Nik, “Would you mind explaining to me what time, place, day and year it exactly is?”

 

“That would be 12:33, Mystic Falls, 11th of October, 2015”, Nik answered in a smooth tone, eyes still on Lyra’s short frame. And the girl nods her head in understanding. She hadn't time travelled so it couldn't be the now lost time turner. She was, undoubtedly, just thrown into another uh, country/town on the other side of the word. The emerald eyed girl guessed it must have been the thumming of the grey magic she had felt before she was tumbling down from the sky. A sigh escaped her lips before she turned her attention to Nik, pocketing her wand away into her Slytherin robes. “Well, Mr Teen Napper, may I inquire about your rules and other necessities that will convey during my stay at your manner?” Lyra asks maintaining eye contact with the older of the two siblings she had just gotten to know. Nik chuckles and gives a small raise of his eyebrows. “I believe my sister is in charge of that, Rebekah, why don't you show our guest her new room?” He motions towards his sister who nods her head and then inclines her chin for Lyra to follow her up the stairs.

 

~~~~

 

“For the time being you’ll be situated in one of the guest rooms”, Rebekah explains as she walks Lyra down one of the many corridors of the Mikaelson manor. The blonde female then stops in front of the dark brown wooden door and opens it for the Slytherin of the two to see. It was a simple bedroom with one extravagant bed, which had a small dark wood cabinet beside it and a large mahogany wardrobe that was situated on the opposite side of the bed, near one of the walls. The walls were tapestred down with Victorian styled wallpaper which gave the room a slight glow and reminded Lyra of her own bedroom back in Riddle Manor. Her lips curled up into a small smile as she entered the room, shrugging off her robes and throwing them onto her bed. A sigh escaped her lips as she stretched her arms out, bones cracking and muscles running out from tension underneath her white school button up shirt. 

 

“I didn't know Witches wore skinny jeans and converse”, The blonde of the two mused as she watched the brunette across her examine her new sleeping arrangements. Lyra let out a laugh followed by a quirk of her lips which then turned into a smirk. “ _Well_ ”, She stated as she moved her wavy fringe away from her emerald eyes, _“Someone has to rebel against the Wizarding World’s rules”._

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra just wants to go to see the Squib. Rebekah has other plans and Niklaus just wants Lyra to stay out of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. Sirius "Moony" Riddle is actually Albus Severus Potter ;))

 

**Chapter Two**

** Of Ice cream Cups, Grey Button Ups And Sarcastic Remarks **

 

Sleep wasn't exactly easy for Lyra, she was more of an insomniac with only 3 to 5 minutes of dozing off here and there. That is, if she was lucky enough. A sigh left the Riddles lips, air coming out in a small white puff cloud. Earlier when Rebekah had left her, the brunette had opened the only window in her room, climbed through it and sat down on the rooftop of the Mikaelson Manor and since it was the start of October and the cold was rising she had cast a wandless and nonverbal heating charm around herself to keep her warm. She had been sat there for a few hours escaping the never ending loop of her nightmares and instead contemplated on her life, thoughts quickly running to her parents, her older brother and the few friends she actually had and trusted.

 

Her older brother, by two years, Sirius “Moony” Riddle was someone very special and dear to her. _ He was an escape for Lyra. _ Sirius single handedly destroyed her nightmares with the illusion box he created for her 14th birthday. It was a small velvet box with her name etched in silver at the top of the lid, once opened Lyra would be sent off into a fantasy like world that resided inside the box, no nightmares to be found but still no sleep to reside. She supposed she could never actually confront sleep unless someone would kill her or death came upon her doorstep alone and just took her life away. Unfortunately Amity Avery, one of her dorm mates, had stolen the velvet box and crushed it into smithereens and presented it to the girl with an owl who dropped a small package of broken bits to Lyra on the day of her 15th birthday. Sirius, who had been a seventh year Prefect at the time had been very much angry with Avery and so, with help of some cover up from the other Slytherins, had tortured her until she turned insane. Amity had looked like she had just escaped from Azkaban and Lyra was very thankful for what her brother had done back then. He even wanted to give her a new, better illusion box, but Lyra declined saying there was no need to and that her memories which resided with the velvet box were very much loved and were probably best if they were scattered into a mess of secrets than being one full initiation that anyone could easily see and find out about. 

 

“Can’t sleep?” Came the familiar voice of a female blonde vampire and Lyra blinked, looking up at Rebekah as the latter smiled down at the brunette. “Insomnia”, Lyra states in a mutter as she brings her knees up to her chest and her arms around them, a small sigh leaving her lips. “I see”, Rebekah mumbles as she sits down beside the Witch.  “How long?”, She asks, clear blue eyes staring at the star filled sky above them. The Slytherin of the two shifts before she lets her own eyes wander to the stars above her. “Ever since I can remember”, Lyra murmurs, breath coming out in a white puff of smoke and lips twitching down into a small frown. Rebekah hums before a comfortable silence washes upon them in waves, two pairs of eyes still staring up at the dark deemed sky above their heads.

 

~~~~

 

Lyra finds herself standing in front of a full body length mirror, dark brown hair still wet from her morning shower and fingers patting down the non existent creases in her borrowed dark skinny jeans and black graphic tee. A gust of wind passes her and she blinks as she notices Rebekah in the mirror behind her, smirk at her lips and a grey button up in her hands. There's a spark in her crystal blue eyes and the brunette of the two raises a sceptical eyebrow in question.

 

The Vampire holds the grey button up towards the Witch and watches with mischief in her eyes as the brown haired female in front of her lazily fits her arms through the arm holes in the button up shirt. It’s quite big and the cuffs end up around Lyra’s elbows, the ends of the the button up reaching somewhere above her mid thighs. The emerald eyed 16 year old then folds up the cuffs, the familiar scent of woods after a rain storm clouding her senses and she stills, eyes narrowing at the smirking blonde in front of her. “Isn't this your brothers?”, She asks, voice steady and somewhat calm. Rebekah blinks before she gives a shrug. “Maybe”, She answers as her eyes check over Lyra’s outfit. Now that she's carefully looking at her, the blonde notices the dark engravings of colour on the teenagers wrists and raises her eyebrows in question. Her blue eyes narrow in curiosity as she notices small drawings of footsteps followed by elegant handwriting, the words  _ Mischief Managed _ standing out in bold cursive letters on the Witches inner right wrist and she grins before she takes the female's hand. 

 

“Come on loser, we're going shopping” The blonde initiates as she pulls Lyra forward and vampire speeds the both of them downstairs to the parlor.  

 

Lyra hisses through her teeth curses leaving her mouth left and right as her mind swoons over in dizziness and her stomach lurches uncomfortably. She crouches down to the ground and lets out a groan as pain erupts in her head, eyes fluttering closed. She hears the familiar voice of Rebekah asking her if she's okay and the Slytherin nods her head slowly, eyes opening to the more or less vague surroundings. “Just warn me next time okay? I’m very prone to motion sickness”, Lyra mutters lowly as she steadily stands back up to her original height, Rebekah staring at her with a raised eyebrow. The brown haired female then rubs her eyes with the back of her hands and lets out a sigh as her vision clears up. “Or, you know, we could just walk it down like normal people”, Lyra suggests with a shrug as the blonde Vampire in front of her rolls her blue eyes. 

 

“Nik”, Rebekah then suddenly greets with a quirk of her lips as she looks over Lyra’s short frame to her brother making his way down the grand stairs of the parlor. The Witch of the three blinks before she turns on her heels to look at Nik who’s seemed to stop in his steps, whole body stilled and eyes slowly roaming over Lyra’s body from his place on the last step of the stairs. The brown haired female tilts her head slightly sideways, emerald eyes holding confusion as she raises her eyebrows at Nik. “What?”, She asks as her lips twitch down into a frown. “I’m not giving you your shirt back, it’s comfortable”, The girl mutters as she crosses her arms over her chest in protection and frown changing into a pout. And then there's the sudden gush of wind, Lyra’s face coming into contact with a hard chest and she huffs taking a step back. Her emerald eyes then narrow, mouth about to open to say something but her eyes then make contact with jade blue orbs, the sea green and dark brown flecks in them shining brightly and she closes her mouth as she hitches a breath, heart starting to beat a little faster.  _ “Keep it, love”,  _ Nik murmurs as the corners of his lips twitch up, eyes still locked onto Lyra’s orbs and Rebekah long forgotten, “ _ It suits you”. _

 

~~~~

 

Helga’s descendant stabbed her spoon into her ice cream cup, chin leaning into the palm of her hand as the words ‘ _ Keep it, love’  _ and  _ ‘It suits you’  _ swirled in her mind in a never ending spiral. A scowl formed onto her face as her eyes narrowed at the chuckling blonde who sat opposite her, spoon sticking out the corner of her mouth and eyes shining deviously. “What’s so funny?”, She grumbles as she picks up her own spoon from her ice cream, caramel running down the edge and Rebekah lets out another chuckle before she sticks her own spoon back into her ice cream. “Oh, nothing~”, She muses as she chuckles once more.

 

Lyra frowns and then shrugs her shoulders. She’d find out sooner or later. “I wanted to ask you something”, The brown haired female then suddenly states, eyes darkening slightly in seriousness. The blonde opposite her blinks before she scoops up the last remains of her ice cream. “Shoot”, She mumbles as she orders another cup of ice cream. “Why did you take me with you? You could've just left me when I went to walk off”, Lyra asks as she shoves her soon back into her caramel ice cream, Nik’s words from the morning still swirling somewhere in the back of her mind. Rebekah stares at the Witch opposite her with a bored look in her blue eyes. “ _You_ were _falling_ down from the _sky_ , Lyra, and _you_ _survived_. It was quite obvious you would be trivial towards something and so, my brother decided it would be best to take you with us instead of letting you go off on your own or joining the other side by accident”, The blonde explained plainly as she blew at her newly done nails and Lyra nodded her head before she returned back to her caramel ice cream.

 

“How old are you anyway?”, Rebekah asks out of the blue as she beams at her two new ice cream cups that one of waiters brought over. “I’m sixteen”, The brunette across the blonde answers in a monotone voice, no emotion whatsoever behind it and Rebekah sucks in a breath. “What!?”, She exclaims, eyes wide. Lyra hums in confirmation and nods her head. “I’m turning seventeen this Halloween”, she mumbles under her breath as she scoops up the last remains of her caramel ice cream. “I thought you were at least over a hundred years old”, Rebekah told her in honest perspective as she blinked at the emerald eyed girl across her. The Slytherin shifts in her seat, both hands under her chin and eyes narrowed, the innocent smile at her lips not matching the deadly look in her eyes and Rebekah catches her breath, her own eyes narrowing into slits. _“my my, no need to look so agitated Rebekah”,_ Lyra taunts in a mocking voice as her lips twitch up in into a smirk. “ _For all you know, I could be lying”_ She says emerald eyes locking onto crystal blue orbs. “ _You see, we,_ _Slytherins, of great ambition and sly persona like to delve deeply into unnecessary deceit and carefully carved out masks. It’s only in our nature, so I hope you understand”._

 

Rebekah stills in her seat, the air around the teenager changing drastically colder and the blonde shifts uncomfortably under the sharp stare of the emerald orbs that are still on her.  _ Something's wrong,  _ She concludes in her mind,  _ She's changed. Is this the real her or another one of her masks? _

 

_ ~~~~ _

 

“I want to talk to the squib”, Lyra announces out of nowhere as she walks down the main staircase, all sorts of books floating around her and eyes glued to the text in the maroon based book in her hands. She then blinks and raises her head from to the book to the curious looks of three new vampires who all seem to have something in common with one another. “Oh, apologies, my name is Lyra Riddle, pleasure to meet you all”, She drawls out as he eyes return back to her book and her body moves on its own, her legs taking her towards Nik sitting on one of the sofa’s.

 

“I see you’ve already broken one of the rules”, Nik says as his lips turn down and his eyes narrow at the Slytherin in front of him. “Not quite”, The emerald eyed female hums as she turns a page in her book. “ _ Rule number three: Don't come out of your room unless for mealtimes or when you are asked or given permission to leave said room”  _ Lyra repeated the remembered words from Rebekah and then gave a small smile. “I believe I have yet to break that rule. You see, you never stated that I  _ couldn't _ leave the room if I was  _ hungry _ , which specifically and theoretically falls under the same category as  _ mealtimes”, _ Lyra then lifted up her head, explanation done and eyes gleaming as her lips quirked up into a smirk. Her explanation was then followed by a loud laugh from one of Vampires behind her but the brunette played no attention to it, eyes now locked with Nik’s own orbs.

 

“I believe she has outwitted you, Niklaus”, Another voice spoke up from the three Vampires, this voice contrast to the booming laughter had a more sophisticated touch to it and Lyra inwardly blanched. Honestly, she felt as if she heard one of her Professors back at Hogwarts. “Well?, Are you going to take me to the squib or not?” She asked, impatience running into her voice as the books floating around stacked themselves into a pile and landed gently on the coffee table beside the Witch. “Mistake me if i'm wrong, but didn't you say you were hungry?”, The jade blue eyed male asks with a narrow of his eyes as he stands up, frame towering over Lyra. The brunette gently presses her hand against his chest as if to tell him to not come any closer and takes a step back from the ‘Vampire’ as her lips quirk up once more. “What _you_ need to believe is that _I_ _am_ _hungry_ ”, She murmurs, emerald eyes slightly narrowing. “This way it doesn't break one of your rules and while _I am hungry_ I would also like to visit the Squib for a little chat”, She presses her hand further into his chest and watches as the male lets out a sharp sigh, eyes closing and then snapping open.

 

“I’m guessing that this  _ Squib _ is the  _ Witch _ you saw at the clearing from yesterday, yes?” Niklaus inquires as he gently curls his fingers around Lyra’s wrist and pulls her forward towards his chest, his other arm circling around her waist and the teenager squirms in his hold, eyes slightly widening. “I swear to Merlin Nik, if you fucking vampire speed me over to the Squib i’m going to fucking curse you into oblivion, Vampire or not”, She threatens through gritted teeth and Niklaus stares at her, silence booming through the manor before he lets out a loud laugh. “Witches are a pain in the arse”, He mutters, corners twitching up into a smirk as his hold on Lyra tightens and he Vampire speeds the both of them off.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius "Moony" Riddle is actually Albus Severus Potter. Or, would have been if Harry ended up with Ginny Weasley and stayed with the light side instead of hoping over to the dark side and falling in love with the Dark Lord himself. I hope that clears up the confusion. Thank you all so much for reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks~ Much appreciated, I'll see you (hopefully) in the next update~ This fic was purely published for he fact of theory and author-nin having writers block. Thank you for understanding.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra just wants to find out a few things about the Squib. She didn't expect to see the "Unwanted" card fly out towards her at the start of a little game of tarot cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. blood on intent written 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Apologies for the long wait.

 

**Chapter Three**

** Of Controlling Curses, Tarot Cards And Dead kings **

 

Lyra’s world was in trouble. Her mind was clouded with different coloured swirls and at one point she was sure she saw stars. Her stomach had once again lurched at the feeling of being Vampire sped and a groan escaped her lips as she leaned forward, forehead coming into contact with a firm chest. Her ears twitched at the sound of many voices and she leaned away, eyes slowly fluttering open and breath coming out in short puffs. Her vision was blurred, colours mixing together in an array of modified shapes and she shook her head, hands reaching up to rub at her now closed eyes but suddenly they were stopped mid ways, fingers gently curling around her wrists and pulling them down. “ _Focus”,_ A voice whispered in her ear and she nodded slowly, emerald eyes opening ever so steadily but vision still blurred. Lyra narrowed her eyes and tried to focus on the vision in front of her. A long sigh escaped her lips as she met the familiar jade blue orbs with sea green and dark brown specks.

 

“About that cursing?”, Niklaus muses with a quirk at his lips and Lyra just stares at him, eyes and face blank. Then there's the sudden noise of a growl mixed in with a howl as Nik’s hands quickly let go of the Slytherins wrists and instead reach for his throat, fingers clawing at his neck and blood already oozing out. The Hufflepuff decedent lets an innocent smile place itself at her lips, her emerald eyes seeping with a vibrant glow as she watches with amusement. And then Nik is on his knees, coughing blood up and fingers still clawing at his neck. His eyes are half lidded but there's a glare in them as he watches Lyra laugh at him with her glowing eyes. Another growl leaves his as he hunches over, body slightly hovering over the ground.

 

Seemingly already bored with the _show_ , the Witch casually steps over Niklaus’ body muttering something about ‘ _stupid hybrids’_ and _‘massive ego's’._ She shakes her head, brown hair swishing from side to side with her ponytail as she brings out her wand from the back pocket of her skinny denim jeans. She then proceeds to briskly walk towards the creamy coloured, almost yellow house with the dark coloured veranda and maroon based window panes, the October cold slightly getting to her and her thin shirt with Klaus's grey button up. She hated to admit it, but she had a slight obsession with the shirt.

 

Lyra then suddenly stops in her steps as a gush of wind slashes past her, Nik’s now golden orbs glaring down at her and sharp fangs extending towards her. She rolls her eyes, the glow from before not evident anymore as she side steps away from the hybrid in front of her. “Not now Klaus, i'm busy”, She simply states as she walks past him, a familiar loud laugh from one of the three Vampires from before following after her. When did _they_ even get here? Lyra didn't exactly know and at the moment couldn't give two shits. She briskly walked up the dark wood stairs before she came onto the veranda, her eyes flickered towards the windows on each side of her and she huffed out a sigh, breath coming out in a white puff cloud. Her knuckles grazed over the dark wood door before they slowly knocked onto it in a measured out and rhythmic beat and her ears twitched at the sound of shuffling and the muffled ‘ _I’m coming’._ Lyra adjusted her breathing, the knob on the door twisting and the click echoing in her mind. Then, the door opened to reveal a dark skinned teenager with confused hazel eyes and long black hair. Before the girl could utter a word, Lyra raised her wand, the tip of it flashing a murky green and uttered a low “ _Imperio_ ” and watched as the female's eyes half lidded and were covered with a white sheen.

 

“Why don't you invite _us_ in?”, The Slytherin asks as her lips quirk up into a smirk. The dark skinned female across her steps to the side, the inside of the house coming into view for Lyra as the Squib nods her head slowly. “Come in”, She says, voice and face void of any emotion as the three brothers and Niklaus all flash behind Lyra with their Vampire speed. The emerald eyed female licks over her bottom lip before she enters the house and makes a beeline for the living room, eyes flickering all around her before she takes a seat on one of the sofas. She motions for the Squib to then close the door as the others make their way into the plain but decent looking living room. The Riddle then cancels her imperious and watches as the Squibs eyes return back to normal and her face resides in confusion before fear takes her over. “Now, now, there's no need for you to look _so_ frightened”, Lyra murmurs as she crosses one of her legs over the other, hands landing on her knees as the Vampires behind her and the Hybrid keep an eye out for the ‘Squib’. The dark skinned female swallows the lump in her throat, the motion and sound of it seeming to echo around the house as she takes a cautious step backwards.

 

“Trying to escape won't do you any good”, Lyra voices, eyes sharp on intent as they flicker over to the squib, the sound of the doors lock clicking along with all the windows in the house elevating a whimper from the dark skinned female. “Please, take a seat”, The Slytherin says with a motion to the sofa on the opposite side of her and the small coffee table in the middle. The squib nods her head slowly as she cautiously makes her way towards the sofa, eyes wide and flickering around her as she takes a seat down opposite the seventh year Witch. “I’m only here to talk”, Lyra says as she places her wand down beside her, emerald eyes catching the shift in the Squibs eyes as they look at the Vampires and Hybrid behind her. Helga’s descendant lets a small sigh pass her lips. “As long as _I’m_ here, _they_ _won’t_ hurt _you”,_ She explains as her voice strains on a few words  like warm honey cascading down into a spiral of array. The Squib licks over her lips and nods in understanding of the words and the full meaning behind them. In other words, if Lyra wasn't present then the dark skinned female would be more or less dead.

 

“ _Good_ ”, Comes the voice of the sixteen year old female as the corners of her lips quirk up into a smirk and her eyes glint with a spark. The gesture itself makes the Squib across her shiver in anticipation and as quick as the glint and smirk had appeared, they abruptly disappeared. “Lyra Riddle, pleasure to make your acquaintance”, The girl with the wave in her fringe introduces herself as a charismatic smile places itself onto her lips and her emerald eyes make contact with hazel orbs. The Squib blinks in confusion before she shakes the female's hand across the small coffee table in the middle of them, “Bonnie Bennett”, She murmurs lowly a bit taken back by the change of the Slytherins demure. Lyra keeps her smile in check except this time it’s a small, innocent one with no meaning behind it. It’s a good contrast to the dullness in her eyes that always seems to reside in them. “Have you ever had your future read to you?”, She questions out of nowhere and Bonnie slowly shakes her head with a small “No” leaving her lips.

 

Lyra hums as she shuffles in her seat, fingers gently grabbing her wand. She raises it and mutters something under her breath as her wand makes a small _‘swoosh’_ sound before a packet of tarot cards appears above the coffee table and float down onto it. The emerald eyed female then settles her wand down beside her on the sofa and reaches for the cards, fingers barely grazing over the top card as they glow a dim blue light and shuffle themselves around in a stack. The corners of Lyra’s lips twitch up into a smirk once more as she raises her line of vision to meet Bonnie's. “ _Pick a number”_ , She says, “ _Any from one to seventy eight”._ And the supposed Squib swallows down the lump in her throat because the Slytherins words are like soft bell chimes, echoing in her mind and alluring her in like a moth to a flame. She nods her head and licks over her lips nervously. “Two”, She whispers quietly and her hazel eyes widen as the deck glows once more and separates itself into four sections before a card flows out to Lyra. The Riddle catches the card, fingers gently holding it and turns it around for Bonnie to see.

 

The Bennett sucks in a breath, hazel eyes analysing the tarot card shown to her. It was of a familiar little girl with messy brown hair and broken green eyes. She was wearing a dress of sorts and was staring down at her hands, a cloaked figure with a scythe looming over her, skeleton fingers centimetres away from the back of her head. “ _Thalia”_ , She whispers quietly as her eyebrows furrow and her teeth bite at her bottom lip, hazel eyes widening as they flicker over to Lyra and her now narrowed eyes and emotionless face. Helga’s descendant rises up from her seat, wand in her hand now and emerald eyes slightly darker than before. There's something swirling in her eyes, brewing up like a storm but Bonnie can't quite name the feeling inside the Slytherin's eyes. She then blinks, quickly standing up in realisation as a gasp leaves her lips “You’re that girl she-”

 

“ _Obliviate”,_ Lyra whispers quietly as she raises her wand before the Squib can say more and watches with masked emotions as the dark skinned female stops in mid sentence, eyes widening in a seemless of forgetfulness as she falls back down onto the sofa, her eyes fluttering closed. “She’s still alive”, Comes the familiar sophisticated voice from behind and Lyra lets out a sigh. “The Obliviate, also known as a Forgetfulness Charm, is a spell that is used to erase memories from an individual's mind”, She explains as she tucks away her wand, the sound of clicks of the windows and doors unlocking themselves heaving inside the house heavily. “She won’t be remembering the last six hours” The Slytherin mutters as she makes her way towards the front door, fingers curling around the doorknob as she opens it, the coldness of the air making a shiver run down her body.

 

“Why would you go through all that trouble just to then erase her memories?”, A new voice questions and Lyra has to guess that it has to be the last Vampire of the trio. She takes a step outside, the other Vampires and Hybrid speeding out to stand in front of her, blocking her way and she lets a frown cross her lips. She avoids their stares and instead raises her head to look up at the sky past the veranda front, grey clouds seeming to take over the once bright blue sky. There's the sudden flash of lightning in the distance and then the soft pitter and patter of the raindrops colliding with everything in their sight. _"There is no good nor evil,_ **_only power_ ** _...and those too weak to seek it”,_ Lyra murmurs quietly against the loudness of the rain, eye fluttering softly as she moves her line of vision towards the four immortal men. One of them seems to visibly stiffen at the Witches words and Lyra licks over her bottom lip. “Think of it as a chessboard”, the girl mutters, eyes slightly narrowing in the darkness of the veranda. “ _One move can cost you the whole game”,_ She whispers, the flow of the voice disappearing in the loud pitter patters of the rain. “ _Especially, if your_ ** _King_ ** _is already_ **_dead_ ** _”._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thalia" is the girl on the tarot card that Bonnie called out to. Normally, people of the past, such as ghosts or people that were reincarnated, don't actually show up on real tarot cards or fictional tarot cards for that matter. The fact that Bonnie called out to it without knowing it would be the little girl with death behind her, means that the two have a strong bond. The fact that Lyra realised and obliviated Bonnie is a totally different aspect of the card. Somehow, Lyra also knew the little girl and thus did what she thought right. For the time being, lets reside to call "that" card the "Unwanted" card. Now, you all remember that one Vampire visibly stiffen at Lyra's words? That would be Elijah who remembers the words pretty well. After all, he did hear them from Tom Riddle himself. Ah, the never ending spiral of the same, old game of chess and that one dead King... Thank you all so much for reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks~ Much appreciated, I'll see you (hopefully) in the next update~ This fic was purely published for he fact of theory and author-nin having writers block. Thank you for understanding.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol, being the arrongt and easily lead on person he is, decides to confront a Slytherin Binding Ritual with Lyra's diary. Convinetly it proves to be the females horcrux (a younger version) and Sirius finally shows up. Looks like things are finally falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. If you are against homosexuality (boy x boy or girl x girl) I would advise you not to read further. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Apologies for the long wait.

 

**Chapter Four**

**Of Book Marathons, Binding Rituals And The Usual Star Gazing**

 

Lyra had then spent the next few days hidden under a hefty amount of books in the Mikaelson library, slowly going over new found information and just reading books of all types. She would spend the night on the rooftop with Rebekah and then when the blonde left she would do her morning routine and would then go to the Library. Over the course of her three day marathon reading, she had got to know of the new Vampires names and that they were in fact, related to Rebekah and Klaus. Other than their separate introductions, Lyra didn't really know much about them. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she closed the now finished book and placed it onto the next never ending pile of already read books. The emerald eyed female then concentrated on the last few books on the highest shelf of the library and shuffled in her comfortable arm chair as four different coloured books floated their way down into her hands, the sound of a door opening making her ears twitch. “I see you're finally back”, The girl murmured lowly as she changed her line of sight to the side to see Nik already making his way towards her, shirt stained in blood and lips in a thin line. He had just got up and disappeared as soon as they got back to the Manor and now, he was back.

 

“Yes, and _you’ve_ seemed to _abuse_ my rules during _my absence”,_ The Hybrid strains his voice on a few words and gives the Slytherin a glare, his eyes narrowing dangerously and Lyra just shrugs her shoulders as she stands up from her seat. “I’m nearly done anyway, there's just four books left”, She mutters absentmindedly with a small pout at her lips. Niklaus raises an eyebrow as he lets his eyes travel around the room. All his books were piled up in never ending stacks of colours, size and context, the shelves which circulated around the whole Library _empty_. “You’ve read all of them?”, He asks, curiosity seeping into his voice as he catches the gaze of deep emerald eyes, the darkness at the edges contrasting well with the lightness of the iris. The girl opposite him nods her head as she hugs the four books in her hands to her chest. “Pretty much”, She says with another shrug, her baggy jumper following her movements smoothly. And Klaus releases a small sigh before he walks closer to Lyra, just a step away from making any contact with her body and then her gently takes one of her hands into his as she releases her books into a float of magic around her. His fingers curl around hers slowly just as the books stack themselves onto the armchair and then he tugs the girl after him, out of the Library.

 

“I’ve heard from my dear sister that you've been skipping meals”, Klaus states with a small dip of his lips as he takes the Slytherin into the kitchen. “I hope you understand that it’s in my best interest to keep you at your best, yes?”, He asks, voice thick with his accent as usual and Lyra rolls her eyes, hand still clasped in Klaus's. “Of course”, She grumbles under her breath just as the Hybrid takes a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen isle. He then lets go of the female's hand, albeit reluctantly, and then motions for her to make something for herself. The brown haired girl heaves a sigh before she walks over to the fridge and opens it, hands automatically reaching for the milk and a few eggs. She then closes it with a small nudge of her elbow before she sets her things down on the marble counter. Lyra then proceeds to open the several cabinets picking out a bowl, a frying pan and a small packet of flour along with some oil and salt. Setting those things down she then stills in her place, images of eggs being cracked flashing in her mind from different angles from all the TV cooking shows she had seen in her life. Then there's words popping up to the surface of her mind, telling her exactly what to do from the few cooking books she had read. She nods her head to herself in encouragement. It couldn't be that different from brewing potions...Could it? Well, it really wouldn't matter to the Witch if she burned down the house of not. Shrugging her shoulders, she was about to reach out for the eggs when the sudden blast of air raged throughout the whole Kitchen, her brown hair swirled all around her as her eyes shut tight and a “What the-” left her mouth.

 

She peaked through her eyelids just as arms circled around her waist and the familiar scent of woods and rain flooded through her senses. Her fingers curled around cotton and as fast as the gush of wind appeared it abruptly disappeared. The brown haired female nudged her face deeper into Klaus’s chest and sighed. “Are you alright, love?”, The hybrid asked and Lyra gave out a muffled groan followed by a small “Fine”. She leaned her head back and uncurled her fingers from Nik’s shirt, the small flickers of the deep blue and grey magical dust around them gaining her attention. There wasn't much of it, she noted. Just four or five of them swirling around the kitchen. Lyra licked over her bottom lip as she stepped away from Klaus, emerald eyes staring off into the parlour room which could be seen from the open door at the other side of the kitchen. Why were there two doors again?

 

**“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME!”**

 

And Lyra sucked in a breath, a chuckle leaving her lips as she shook her head from side to side. Her eyes gleamed alit, lips quirking up in a small smirk as she took evened out steps out of the kitchen into the parlour room, Klaus right behind her. **“** _Ah, I see the corpse magnet has finally arrived”,_ Helga’s descendant gleamed as her emerald orbs made contact with familiar narrowed grey ones, the mockery and tease clear in her voice. She then flickered her eyes to the mop of blonde hair a few paces away from her, _Rebekah_ she noted, and then flickered her eyes to behind the short, quite lean and pale looking male, with messy dark brown hair and aristocratic like features. There was a familiar male on the floor, clutching his stomach and Lyra raised an eyebrow. _Kol,_ she noted down in her head. A bit further away from Kol was an opened, leather bound diary and the emerald eyed female cursed herself for not remembering that she had brought the _thing_ with _her!_ Well, there were a lot of things going on. It’s not like she actually had time to hide it or to do anything with it.

 

“As _sentimental_ as this _reunion_ is, **_dear sister_ ** , I would _appreciate_ if you would _stop_ calling me _that”,_ The new male asserted, voice smooth and words rolling of his tongue effortlessly as if it was practiced on a daily basis and Lyra rolled her eyes. “Why so _Sirius?”,_ The female joked with a quick of of her lips which then quickly turned down into a scowl as a small ‘ow’ left her lips. Her hand instinctively rubbed over her elbow, the place where her older brother usually hexed her if she did something out of line. “Haven't felt _that_ in a while”, She muttered to herself as Sirius’s wand glowed a dim and dull red, Rebekah's eyes slowly fluttering open and Kol vampire speeding to stand up.

 

“I haven't felt this _weak_ in _ages_ ”, The blonde female muttered, voice hoarse as she slowly lifted herself into a sitting position. “Usually happens when a sleeping spell is cast upon a person, said _person_ being _you”,_ Helga’s descendant explains with a small shrug of her shoulders which gains her another hex from her older brother and a chuckle from Klaus standing beside her. Lyra clears her throat this time, tilting her nose higher into the air and straightening her posture even more. “An explanation would do well Sirius”, The girl voices in a flat tone, the words coming out in a drawl and the smile on her face conveys of some charismatic gesture, drawing everyone closer like a moth to a flame.

 

Sirius’s lips turn down into a scowl of sorts, it looks too _sophisticated_ and _charming_ that it doesn't exactly convey as a scowl and the open leather bound diary on the floor lifts itself up, floating towards the eighteen year old Slytherin as his fingers gently grasp around it. “I’m assuming this belongs to you, Lyra?”, He asks, bright grey, almost silver looking, eyes boring holes into Lyra’s frame and the girl just gives a curt nod. “Creating a horcrux at your age isn't exactly what father and mother would be proud of”, He says, words slipping out like honey as his frown deepens and the female Slytherin heaves out a short breath. “Remind me who nearly killed our DADA Professor, got expelled for a year, exploited a few old rituals and-”, Her words cut short as she licked over her bottom lip. “Wait, those aren't exactly great examples. I was involved in all of them”, She mumbles with a hum and then shrugs her shoulders once more. This time though, she didn't receive a hex. It seemed that Sirius was done with that for the time being. Instead, the messy dark haired male discarded his wand back into his silk black robes and gave a deep sigh. “It would seem that one of your _friends_ had done the Slytherin Binding Ritual”, He drawled out with a pointed glare to Kol who flashed the latter a grin in return. Lyra raises an eyebrow as her lips quirk up. “Oh?”, She asks, sudden curiosity creeping up into her words. “I would be right to assume that this all falls back to me, yes?”, She states more than questions and Sirius gives the female a small, curt nod. A laugh then escapes Lyra’s lips, the sound flat but still somehow filled with humour on intent. “My younger self must have gave the initial to Kol and i’m presuming, since you're here, that he went along”, She explains as her lips quirk up even more.

 

“Younger self?”, Rebekah suddenly asks, already back on her feet and stretching her muscles and Lyra’s emerald orbs make contact with Sirius’s grey ones, both of their lips setting into a thin line. “ _Just a secret”,_ The female Slytherin whispers, words flowing out like waves making their way to shore for the very first time.

 

~~~~

 

It’s later that day, when Klaus has finally stopped pestering Lyra about her eating habits and how she should never skip meals that the two are sitting beside each other on the rooftop of the manor. The sky is cloudless, dark like never ending black ink with little twinkling stars here and there and the female Slytherin finds contentment in them, hugging her knees closer to her chest. A moment or two passes and the dark brown haired female snickers, face burying itself into her knees as her shoulders slightly shake and the Hybrid beside her raises an eyebrow in questioning. “I just remembered something important”, Lyra muses as she lifts her head up, emerald orbs shining in mischief and lips up in a grin. “Kol and Sirius are going to have to get married”, She laughs, and this time it isn't flat. It’s a pleasant sound full of energy where the corners of her eyes crinkle up ever so slightly and Klaus can feel the corners of his mouth slightly turn up into a soft smile, the new gained information on Kol and Sirius not even fazing him.  

 

The female then sucks in a breath, steadying her laugh down to small snippets of chuckles as her eyes flicker to below the rooftop. She blinks, the familiar frame of Sirius making his way towards the forest in front of them, Kol not too far behind him. “What are they saying?”, Lyra asks as she moves her line of sight to Nik who’s already staring at her. The male then blinks before he slowly flickers his eyes down to Sirius, whose hands are shoved inside his hoodie’s pockets and his messy hair is even more messier than usual. Klaus isn't too sure, but he thinks he can see the dark shade of red dusting the the grey eyed male’s cheeks and _damn, was that a hickey on the guy's neck!?_ “Looks like my brother has already initiated his claim”, The Hybrid states as Lyra lets out another snicker, shuffling closer to to the male. Their eyes then return down just in time to see Kol grab Sirius by the elbow, pulling him towards the other and pressing their lips together.

  
Lyra puts her hands around her mouth, mischief evident in her emerald eyes. “Get a room!”, She shouts loud enough for everyone in the manor to hear her and Klaus shakes his head with a small chuckle. Rebekah then opens the window to her room, just a couple of paces away from the Witch and Hybrid on the roof, camera in her hand and a smirk at her lips. There's the sudden flash of a light from the camera and Kol then releases Sirius from the kiss, an arrogant smirk of his own on his handsome face. “I’d appreciate if such activities were kept inside the bedroom”, Elijah mutters from his own window beside Rebekah and the female Slytherin lets out another energy filled laugh just as Finn opens his own window to look at the commotion.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Nice to see most of you again~ I'm sorry for the delay and i hope that you've all enjoyed this chapter and the new side-plot of Kol and Sirius getting together through a Binding Ritual. If you have anything against the "ship" and/or things to do with homosexuality then i would advise you to leave because i am not giving this up whatsoever. It's a beautiful ship that just came out of no where. My life kinda depends on it. It doesn't really but that's not the point. Anyway, does anyone have an idea of why Lyra called Sirius a "Corpse Magnet?" If you do then uh, shhhhhh, and if you don't...Well, i guess you're going to have to wait for the ext update! Thank you all so much for reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks~ Much appreciated, I'll see you (hopefully) in the next update~ This fic was purely published for he fact of theory and author-nin having writers block. Thank you for understanding.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus doesn't like it when Lyra isn't wearing something of his. Kol is a little shit and Elijah and Rebekah like to play detective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. unbeta'ed (as usual)  
> 2\. may be slightly OOC for a few characters  
> 3\. If you are against homosexuality (boy x boy or girl x girl) I would advise you not to read further.
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> Apologies for the long wait. 
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> SHORT CHAPTER!

 

**Chapter Four**

**Of Familiar Feelings, Wooly Jumpers And Annoying Questions**

 

 _“It’s not funny!”_ , Sirius grumbles as Lyra lets out another snicker, her green eyes following the movement of Sirius’s pale fingers as they try to hide the oh so obvious love bite on the top side of his neck. The younger sibling of the two takes a small, deep breath to calm her laughter down and then raises her wand up, the tip of it alit in a grey colour, and utters a quite cover up charm. It takes a moment or two before Sirius’s face flushes a dark red and Lyra lets out a loud, cheery filled laugh, the love bite still prominent on the male's pale neck. “Oh, _Merlin”,_ The female says between her snippets of laughter and shakes her head. “Just go to Rebekah, if she’s feeling any nice today, she’ll cover _it_ up for you with make up”, She explains, deep green eyes sparkling with laughter and opposite her, the dark haired male frowns before he walks off from the parlour room to the kitchen.

 

“I see you're in good spirits, love”, Klaus greets from behind Lyra, standing on the last step of the large staircase and the Slytherin turns to meet his gaze, green eyes still sparkling. “I think I need to thank Kol”, She says, lips quirking up. “He just made my day”, The brown haired female explains as she walks over to the Hybrid. Klaus lets his lips dip down, the specks of dark brown and green in his blue eyes shining brightly as they overlook Lyra’s short frame. She’s dressed in a pair of jeans, a plain white tee and a pair of navy sneakers Rebekah probably brought her. She’s wearing everything except something of _his_ . The Hybrids fingers twitch at his side before he lets out a small sigh, hands already moving to take off his wooly jumper and the female opposite him raises an eyebrow, mouth opening to say something but Klaus stops her as he pulls the jumper over the girl’s head.  He’s just fine with his own plain white tee, but _her?_ Oh hell no.

 

There's the sound of a small huff and Klaus's lips turn up ever so slightly, curling up into a small simple smile as he helps the Slytherin in front of him get dressed into the wooly jumper. The female threads her arms through the arm holes and gives a skeptical glare to the Hybrid who just chuckles back at her. “Can I keep it?”, The dark green eyed female asks as the end of the jumper falls around her mid thighs, sleeves grazing the edges of her fingertips and Klaus gently reaches over, fingers curling around hers and slowly nods his head. He doesn't want to say anything, afraid he might ruin the little moment and instead focuses on the way Lyra stares up at him. Nik soon decides that it’s a beautiful sight.

 

~~~~

 

“You’ve been in quite the daze, brother”, Elijah corners Klaus in the Library with his statement, the latter raising his head to look over his shoulder from his painting to his older brother at the door. Klaus stares at him for a couple of seconds before he turns back to his painting, brush already on the canvas and mind completely elsewhere. “Any particular reason as to why you’ve came to question me?”, Niklaus asks, voice dry and lips down in a frown. “Is it wrong for me to be concerned about you, Niklaus?”, Elijah asks, voice lowering into a soft lull and Klaus settles his brush down onto the canvas stand with a sigh. “Of course not”, The hybrid mutters lowly as he turns around to face his older brother.

 

“It’s about the girl”, The older of the two concludes, dark brown eyes boring into jade blue orbs and Klaus stiffens ever so slightly, hands curling into fists. “What about Lyra?”, He asks, a low growl behind his words and Elijah’s dark brown eyes suddenly light up and his lips twitch up into a smile. “Ah, it seems like Kol was right”, He murmurs softly and Nik stares back at him in confusion. He’s about to ask a few questions that seem to linger in his mind before the Vampire of the two vampire speeds off.

 

Klaus clicks his tongue and returns back to his canvas, his jade blue orbs slowly going over dark brown hair and deep green eyes. His annoyance at his brother suddenly disappears and he lets out a small sigh, fingers curling around his paint brush. _“It’s unfair”,_ He whispers to himself, the echo of a familiar laugh sounding somewhere in the back of his mind and he shakes his head to get rid of the sound ringing in his ears like soft bell chimes.

 

~~~~

 

“Still haven't got rid of it?”, Lyra asks as she walks into her brothers room, eyes flickering from a dazed Kol sat on the bed to a rather annoyed, flushed faced Sirius who seemed to have his nose stuck inside a book and the female rolls her eyes, walking back out the room, unnoticed.

 

~~~~

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Eighteen”

 

“Really?”

 

“Mhhhm”

 

Sirius lets out an annoyed sigh as he flips the page of his book over, lips down in a scowl as he answers another one of Kol’s seemingly, never ending questions. He’s been asking him stupid questions ever since he had stepped foot inside the Mikaelson manor and the Riddle just wished he would stop and give the fuck up. He twitches in his seat uncomfortably, the piercing stare of Kol’s coal like eyes upon his frame making him feel a bit out of place. The Mikaelson tilts his head slightly to the side, brown locks falling into his dark eyes but stare still in place and Sirius swallows the small lump in his throat. The Vampire had been staring at him like that for a while, was he… No, if he wanted to bite him he would have already done it. After all, the guy had stolen a kiss and uh, left him a fucking love bite that everyone seemed to comment on. No doubt was Kol proud it, probably spreading the tale through the whole town and making it seem like _he_ actually _wanted_ it. The asshole.

 

Theres the sudden soft breeze of wind and then arms placing themselves on each side of his head on the chair beside him and Sirius raises his eyes from his book to glare into the all too familiar blaze of coal like eyes. The Vampire lowers his eyes for a split second, lips quirking up as his orbs catch the sudden action of Sirius biting his lower lip softly and he raises his eyes back up.

  


“ _Go out with me_?”

 

“ ** _Fuck no”_ **

  


~~~~

 

“How boring”, Rebekah states with a long sigh as she walks over to Elijah and Lyra playing a game of chess. Helga’s descendant lets her eyes wander over the chessboard before she picks up her Queen and charges forward with it. “ _Checkmate”_ , She murmurs, voice firm and yet silk like and Elijah gives a short sigh. “That’s four wins in a row”, He states calmly and Rebekah’s crystal blue eyes widen in surprise and they flicker from Elijah to Lyra. “Perhaps you would like another re-match?”, The brown haired female inquires with a raised eyebrow and the dark haired male opposite her shakes his head. “Unfortunately, I have some business to take care of”, The Vampire answered with a small frown at his lips as he lifted himself up from his chair. “Good day”, He murmurs before he Vampire speeds off and Lyra shrugs her shoulders as she reaches for her cup of tea, fingers gingerly picking it up.

 

The blonde of the two then takes a seat opposite Lyra and lets a shark like smirk adore her pale face. “Yes…?”, The brunette asks, teeth chewing at her bottom lip unconsciously as her green orbs make contact with sharp, crystal blue eyes. “Nothing”, Rebekah says as her eyes slightly lower themselves to overlook Lyra’s wooly jumper and she shakes her head before she stands up from her seat, and instead makes her way to the kitchen.

 

Once Lyra is sure that Rebekah has taken situation somewhere else in the manor, she brings out her leather bound diary from the inside of her jeans pockets and enlarges it nonverbally from it’s smaller vacancy it was put in earlier. Her fingers then gently graze over the plain black cover, the magic inside the leather bound diary calling out to her and she slowly opens it up. The slightly worn out pages make her breath catch in her throat, a shriek echoing in her mind and Lyra quickly closes the diary shut, heart stammering in her rib cage and magic thumping through her fingertips. It **isn’t** an all too pleasant feeling and it makes the Slytherin remember unwanted memories. There's the distant sound of someone crying in her mind, shrieks echoing all around, curses being casted and flashes of small broken smiles appearing in her mind and she snaps her eyes shut, hands quickly covering up her ears as a small, quakey breath leaves her lips.

 

_Pathetic._

 

Then there's the sudden scent of woods after a rainstorm as arms circle around her frame and Lyra reaches out, fingers grasping around soft material and face burying itself into a broad chest, eyes still closed tight. “ _Lyra_ ”, A familiar voice calls out and the female buries her face even deeper into the person's chest, the sound of a whip slashing against skin piercing through her head in alarm and she stiffens. “ _Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…”,_ She recites quietly, voice muffled and pleas unheard as a cry for help wavers through her thoughts like a bee moving from one flower to another.

 

“ _Shut up!”,_ She whimpers loudly as he whole body is pulled forward, warmth cascading down her body in waves as the arms around her tighten in a much stronger hold. “ _It’s okay_ ”, Someone whispers in her ear and she shakes her head. _“It isn’t”,_ She says softly, voice still muffled and mind going through different phases each second passing. Lyra’s finger curl even more tightly around the soft material, knuckles turning pale as the image of a younger version of her Father, covered in blood, is sliding down the wall, tears streaming down his face as he overlooks the dead bodies of his own father, uncle and grandfather. The scene then changes to a small girl running through a wheat field and Lyra lets out a loud, ear piercing scream.

 

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ever made you all think this was going to be a happy story? Overall, this was a short chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait, school has been the worst with on going exam season. I hope you all understand. Thank you all so much for reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks~ Much appreciated, I'll see you (hopefully) in the next update~ This fic was purely published for he fact of theory and author-nin having writers block. Thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyra Riddle is the daughter of Harry Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle through a soul bond (From the book: Mending A Broken Soul). The wave in her fringe is, obviously, her trait from Tom and her eyes are a trait from Harry. Her personality is complicated (just like mine whooPS) due to a few certain circumstances which are upon her dreams and viewings of the world. You'll hopefully understand that in more detail once this fic proceeds. As you can tell, this fic was written by me in 2015 (a part of my life where i was obsessed with the TVD series) and so has much to fix and do, but being who I am, I still posted it for the world to see. Thank you all so much for reading, comments, kudos and bookmarks~ Much appreciated, I'll see you (hopefully) in the next update~ This fic was purely published for he fact of theory and author-nin having writers block. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
